User blog:The Nameless Lancer/Rise of the Nameless Lancer - Chapter 5: This War is Ours
'''This War is Ours '''is the fifth chapter of my seventh fanfiction, "Rise of the Nameless Lancer". Similiar to the previous chapter, this is an original chapter. Enjoy. This War is Ours Following our victory at Yahar'gul, I decided to form an alliance with the Healing Church, since they could make a very valuable ally. The Healing Church Hunters offered to fight along side the Iron Lancers, and I accepted, but on a few conditions: the first is that they answer to me only. The second being that they are not officially part of my unit, and should not claim to be. The final condition is that if even one Healing Church Hunter kills one of my men, even if it was an accident, then every one of them present on the battlefield will be seen as an enemy. The Church accepted. Lancer officers would be given their own uniforms, and a mask with a symbol that was unique to the officer. The officer uniforms consisted of a black trench coat, tan trousers, black leather boots, and brown gloves. They all carried a silver longsword and a long golden blunderbuss. When one of my Lancers was killed in battle, their body would be recovered, and they would recieve a proper burial. When an officer was killed, they would have their mask symbol on their tombstone. The death of an Iron Lancer was very serious, and would be treated as the death of a family member. I told the Healing Church about my plan to conquer the neighboring kingdoms that might be a threat to Yharnam, they seemed hesistant at first, but due to how much support the Iron Lancers had gained from the citizens of Yharnam after our victory at Yahar'gul, they agreed to it. There were 4 neighboring kingdoms that I needed to conquer in order to win this war: The Armenians, Saxons, Artorians, and Mugals. Once these four kingdoms belong to Yharnam, then no one would stand against us. I gathered my unit together, and it now consisted of almost 500 soldiers. I told them my plan, and that the war begins now. We were joined by 1,500 Healing Church Hunters, so our force was very powerful. I then set off to war. The first kingdom that I set out to conquer was the Artorians, since they were said to be the weakest. I sent 100 of my own men and 300 Church Hunters ahead under my best officer, Nihilus, to scout ahead. Nihilus reported finding 921 Artorian soldiers, supported by 491 of their allies, the Saxons. The Artorian force contained many Spearmen, Swordsman, and Musketmen, but only 41 horsemen. The Saxon force was noticably smaller, and contained the same overall structure as the Artorians, but also had a few cannons. The two forces were separated. The Artorians were on a small hill, with their Spearmen forming a Phalanx at the bottom of the hill, their Swordsmen guarding the flanks, and their Musketmen behind them. The Saxon force was located not far away, but had their Musketmen positioned to support the Artorian force. This was nothing that we couldn't handle. I had the Healing Church Hunters that were armed with cannons try to weaken the enemy force. They fired at the Artorian Phalanx, weakening the enemy position significantly. After the cannons first barrage, there were only about 130 Artorian Infantry left, so this should be easy. The Saxon force moved closer to try and repair the destroyed Phalanx, but the second cannon barrage started, killing every Saxon and Artorian Infantrymen. The enemy horsemen charged at the cannon wielding hunters, but only managed to kill a few before getting killed. The enemy musketmen then laid down their guns and surrendered. I told my gunners to open fire on the surrendering enemies, since I take no prisoners. This was the only battle of the Artorian war, so I have accomplished a quarter of my goal. The next kingdom was the Saxons, but the word of my victory against the Artorians had reached them, and they surrendered to me, not wanting to suffer the same fate as their allies. Now half of my goal was complete. After conquering these 2 kingdoms, the Iron Lancer ranks increased by a massive amount, bringing the number of soldiers up to 40,000. My force mostly included Yharnamites and Hunters, but also had Artorian Spearmen, Saxon Light Cavalry, and Horse Archers. The Armenians and Mugals didn't stand a chance. The last two kingdoms had always been enemies, so I wanted to find a way to use that to my advantage. I decided to attack the Armenians first, since they were the strongest of the two. I attacked the stronger kingdom first for a very important reason. The first battle against the Armenians was a river battle, which I had never encountered before. The Armenian force consisted of many different types of Heavy Cavalry, as well as Artorian Mercenaries. They were commanded by a man named Ziles, who was a Yharnamite Mercenary. I had to kill that traitor. I sent forth my Saxon Light Cavalry, and had them taunt the Armenians in order to trick the fools to give chase. The arrogant Armenians took the bait, and chased the Saxons. That is when they fell into my trap. I had positioned my finest horsemen in the nearby forests, and told them to charge the Armenians at the right time: not too early or too late. When the Armenians realized their mistake, it was already too late. They were completely surrounded with no way to escape their fate. Ziles saw my tactic, and sent his remaining cavalry to attack, and had his infantry form a position at the river. The cavalry were quickly destroyed, but the infantry position made it to where I couldn't get my men across the river safely. I had the Saxon Horse Archers shoot at the enemy Infantry to weaken them, then I sent my cavalry to run them down. Ziles was a true coward, and ran away at the sight of his army being destroyed. After the Armenian force was destroyed, a Mugal Army arrived, and killed Ziles. Instead of attacking them, I approached them, and said that I wanted to talk. Their general was interested in what I had to say. Harold: My name is Colonel Harold Jenkins. I am in command of this Yharnam army, and am trying to conquer anyone who might be a threat to us. Bayek: I am Bayek, King of the Mugals. I would never attack a kingdom as honorable as Yharnam. The Armenians are dishonorable, barbaric, and heretical. And after the victory I just witnessed, I want to make a deal. Harold: I'm listening. Bayek: I want to form an alliance. All I ask is that your people show no signs of hostility towards us, and respect our religious vows. Harold: Will do. Bayek: I also want to give you a token of my gratitude. Harold: I will accept, but what are you greatful for? Bayek: For destroying our enemies. Harold: True. Bayek: I want to give you a bodyguard. Harold: I always wanted a bodyguard. Bayek: Your bodyguard is Aziz, my finest soldier. Aziz was a very large man, and had a curved sword. He was almost 4 inches taller than me, and I was almost scared of him. Aziz: You command, I obey. Harold: Awesome! Bayek: Aziz, you now serve Harold Jenkins. Aziz: As you wish. Harold: Thank you, Bayek. Now, I will return home. My work here is done. Perhaps we will me again. We returned to Yharnam victorious. The Yharnamites cheered as the Iron Lancers walked through the streets, and I felt like a hero. I guess I was a hero. I decided to move out of Zachary's house, and had my new bodyguard live with me. Aziz was an absolute badass, and he vowed to protect me at all cost. If my father could see me now, he would be proud of me. Credits This chapter is awesome. This was a very difficult chapter to make, and it is good. It is not the most original chapter ever, but I am still really proud of this one. Tell me what you think in the comments. Trivia *The Artorians are an obvious reference to Knight Artorias. *Nihilus also appeared in my second fanfiction, "The Bleeding". *Aziz is based off of Nazir in Skyrim. Category:Blog posts